


That Still, Small Voice

by mickeymouse1248



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy, Ugh, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse1248/pseuds/mickeymouse1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Trick confesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Still, Small Voice

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were friends. Just friends. Patrick had a baby on the way, and a wife and everything. But oh how he loved Pete. Pete was the guitaritst, his best friend. Oh yeah, and now his lover.

"Pete," Patrick had said, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it slightly. "Come on, man, you deserve better than him. He fucking left you, for another guy. Even now he talks to you like shit. It just is fair man."

"But Trick he was everything to me. I fucking loved him. Hell I still love him!" Pete collapsed in sobs then. He would have fallen to the ground, had Patrick not been standing there. 

"I know man, I know. Look at me, Pete." He cupped Pete's weak baby face in his hands as they sat on the ground. "You don't need him, Wentz. You need someone who loves you, and makes you feel better than that poor excuse of a son of bitch ever did. You need to be with someone who treats you like the kind of person you are." 

"But how can someone love me?" Patrick's heart sank at the expression on Pete's face. His heart was broken, and all Trick wanted to do was mend it. "I'm not worth anything. I can't even make someone love me." And then they were kissing. Patrick could feel Pete's face contorting from confusion, but he didn't care. Trick only kissed him harder, pulling Pete's torso into his own. Patrick pulled back, only enough so his eyes could focus on Pete's. "Wentz, you dope. I love you." 

Pete filled the gap between them, eventually moving down his face, and across the base of his jaw, kissing hard and gently all at the same time. A deep, muffled groan escaped from Trick's throat, and Pete smiled. He felt a desparate, longing ache and throb in pelvis as he felt Trick's buldge against his own. And then in a flurry of clothes and skin and bodies, they were on the couch, Patrick tearing at Pete's clothes furiously. They had long given up on the buttons and had resorted to tearing the tight shirts. Trick Stopped for a moment, taking in Pete. "What is it?" Pete asked worridly. Trick only smiled and shook his head as he leaned back down towards Pete's neck. He kissed first, and then started the biting, all the while rocking up and down on Pete. "Please," Pete moaned. "Not yet, my love." Sang Trick.

Trick moved down, closing in the space between his face and Pete's buldge. He gathered Pete's ass in his hands as Patrick lifted him closer. He nipped at Wentz's thighs, making him arch and moan and plead. Finally relenting, Patrick slid his dick into his mouth, sucking. Back and forth he went, in and out. He could feel Pete's head peaking through, and each time he licked, Wentz moaned and shudder, grabbing Trick's head in his hands. 

"Fuck, Trick, please. Oh god Trick, please don't stop." And he didn't. Faster he went until he felt Wentz arch and he screamed loudly as he came, again and again in Patrick's mouth. In fact Patrick didn't stop until Pete's body went limp, and a sound of utter satisfaction escaped his lips. Trick slid himself up, between Pete's legs, making him shudder as he reached Wentz's lips. 

Pete held Trick then. They laid there, breathing in sync with each other and Trick fell asleep to the sight of Wentz's chest rising and falling with his own.

Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe it was. But when Trick woke up, all he could think about was how much he loved Pete Wentz, and how he could lay forever with him. And the best part was the same expression worn by Pete. He wanted it too.


End file.
